Diez notas músicales
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Para Romano era nuevo, para Estados Unidos sería una buena experiencia. Diez drabbles hecho a base de canciones aleatorias


**Advertencias:** Crack, quizás ~  
**Pareja:** Estados Unidos x Romano + muchos espiando.  
**Beta:** Scath Wolff  
**Nota1:** Todo comenzó hace unas semanas como un experimento, y el encontrarme el meme de Akane Miyano me dio el "último" empujón para decirme a escribirlo por así decirlo.  
**Nota2:** Abajo están las instrucciones por si alguien quiere hacerlo.  
**Nota3:** Las historias están lo mejor acomodadas posible, según mi beta Scath Wolff, así que le creeré porque fui fail intentando acomodarlas yo.

**Meme musical**  
*Coloca tu reproductor de música en aleatorio (shuffle).  
*Elije una pareja/personaje/whatever sobre lo que quieras escribir.  
*Escribe un ficlet con cada una de los primeros 10 temas que salgan. Sólo tienes como límite el tiempo de la canción.

**

* * *

Molotov – El carnal de las estrellas.**

—¡Hey, Italia! —gritó Estados Unidos cuando la reunión terminó, no esperó una respuesta y jaló del brazo al mayor de los italianos, ante la sorpresa de Veneciano y la aprensión de España.

—¿Q—qué quieres! —gritó en medio de un tartamudeo, tratando de soltarse del agarre férreo que el rubio ejercía en él.

—¡Tú, hoy a las cinco, en mi casa! —dijo entusiasmado, soltándolo al fin—. ¡No acepto objeciones! —terminó, entregándole una pequeña invitación, porque Arthur decía que eran más formales.

Romano lo vio irse, ¿Qué se creía el gringo ese? Él no tenía nada que discutir con él, ni necesitaba nada. Pero sólo por curiosidad abrió la pequeña invitación, y ahogó muy apenas la risa que le provocó la mala invitación a tomar la merienda con él.

**Jars of Clay – Tea and Sympathy.**

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó incrédulo Alfred, mirando el juego de té y los dulces en buen estado que había frente a él—. ¿No será otro de tus trucos para hacerme beber tu té y comer tus, bueno no son scones, pero entiendes mi punto.

Arthur frente a él puso los ojos, antes de beber un poco de su taza.

—Uno, hace años deje de intentar cultivar tu paladar. Dos, estoy seguro. No hay nada mejor para conocer a alguien que invitarle a tomar el té y bocadillos, además de ofrecerle una conversación inteligente y amena, por lo cual te pediré encarecidamente que no abras la boca en toda la reunión, lo último que deseo es tener a España en la puerta de mi casa quejándose de que has molestado a su "querido" Romano.

Estados Unidos ignoró el comentario, sujetando la taza en sus manos. Esperaba que aquella idea diese buenos resultados con el italiano.

**Green Day – Holiday.**

—Es lo mejor para ustedes, Italia del Sur. Los alemanes los utilizaran como carnada sin discriminación, ¿crees que realmente ustedes le son útiles? —Estados Unidos sonrió al ver tensarse al mayor de los italianos—. Cuando se cansen, los desecharan como basura, y los usaran como municiones.

Romano apretó los labios, mirándose impotente y sujetando sus manos en puños apretados, llenos de miseria. A su alrededor su bella Nápoles estaba cayéndose a pedazos, y él sentía en sus huesos el malestar de su gente, la ira, el descontento con los alemanes, con esa guerra.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —dijo al final, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Toda la cooperación posible, Romano —respondió el estadounidense, con una sonrisa llena de falsas promesas de paz y amistad.

Horas más tarde, Italia estaba firmando su rendición y apoyó a los aliados.

**Alejandro Sanz – Si tú me miras.**

Alfred era por naturaleza una persona extrovertida que no temía decir lo que pensaba o quería, importándole poco si lastimaba o no a alguien en el proceso. Romano, por otra parte, era completamente opuesto a él.

Alfred, con sus sueños de Hoollywood, esperaba un romance de película. Esperaba, que el italiano le sonriera más, le dijese "ti amo" en aquel acento gracioso suyo, y cocinase pasta para él, tal como veía que hacia Veneciano con Alemania. Al poco tiempo, Alfred entendió que Romano era más complejo que eso.

Romano no decía cosas tiernas ni lindas, mucho menos "ti amo" con una sonrisa. Romano no le dedicaba sonrisas ni canciones, mucho menos poemas como su hermano. Pero Romano hacía otras cosas que Alfred aprendió a apreciar mucho más que aquellas simples cosas.

La mirada que en ese momento el italiano le dedicaba, ofreciéndole un cálido sentimiento y transmitiéndole tantas emociones, desde el otro lado del la mesa de reuniones, era suficiente para él.

**Paul McCartney – English Tea.**

—Quiero conocerlo —murmuró Arthur después de atrapar a su ex colonia suspirando por tercera vez en ese día—. Y como dices, no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta.

Alfred lo negó una y otra vez, desviándose hacia el jardín del que tanto se enorgullecía el inglés.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No nadie a quien conocer! —gritó en defensa varias veces. El sonido de una canción italiana sonando con insistencia en su celular, y la sonrisa burlona en los labios de su ex hermano mayor le decía que estaba condenado.

Una semana después, Alfred aun se encontraba pensando como decirle a Romano que Arthur quería darle el visto bueno.

**Matchbox 20 – Push.**

Alfred no estaba seguro si había sido aquel poema recitado en un italiano mal pronunciado, si había sido el restaurant de pasta o su encanto natural de héroe. Incluso podía considerar que habían sido aquellos tomates que tanto se había esmerado en cosechar con ayuda de sus vecinos latinos, para darle gustado al italiano mayor.

No sabía si había sido por mostrarse tan interesado en la historia del otro, en acompañarlo a lugares que para él, siendo sinceros, eran aburridos y estirados. Pero había hecho el truco.

—¿Entonces… puedo venir mañana? —había dicho nervioso, sabiendo que en cualquier momento Italia podía darle un cabezazo, como esos que le daba a España, y mandarlo al otro lado de la acera.

—Si con eso dejas de molestar y te vas a tu país, sí —respondió el italiano, mirándolo con un brillo especial, y Alfred supo que, por el momento, estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

**Linkin Park – Papercut.**

Estados Unidos cerró los ojos y los abrió al minuto después, no podía dormir. Tenía semanas sin poder conciliar ni un poco el sueño, cada que lo hacia la cara de Rusia riendo aparecía en su subconsciente, no podía seguir así.

Quería, no, necesitaba que alguien le dijese que todo estaría bien. Que no llegarían los rusos a invadir su casa en la noche, que no debía preocuparse con nada. Pero no había nadie en su casa.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar y lo tomó, contestando agitado y con aprensión, poco a poco, mientras escuchaba la voz molesta y con acento italiano y sureño se relajó. Romanó siguió quejándose, sin importarle lo que el otro había hecho antes, Estados Unidos interiormente agradeció el fallo horario del italiano y pensó que podría descansar con el sonido de la voz de Romano hablándole toda la noche.

**IAMX – Tear Garden.**

Romano volteó hacia el lugar donde sentía una pesada mirada sobre él, hizo un gesto al ver de quien se trataba y se reacomodo en su lugar. No sabía y tampoco deseaba saber cuál era el motivo de aquella mirada que Estados Unidos le ofrecía descaradamente. Miró por el rabillo del ojo como su hermano menor hablaba con el bastardo del macho patata, como gustaba de llamar a Alemania. Un segundo después, volvió a mirar a Estados Unidos, quien no dejaba de verlo, pero al menos no estaba mirando a su estúpido hermanito.

Italia del Sur sujetó sus propias manos bajo la mesa, en forma de oración, y pidió a Dios que Estados Unidos desviara su atención, ellos no tenían nada que ofrecerle a aquel país, y Romano lo menos que deseaba era ver a su pueblo, a su hermano y a sí mismo, llorando por culpa de las guerras de aquel rubio.

**John White – Missing you.**

Estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo todo y a todos, ¿por qué Italia del Sur debía ser diferente? Reino Unido en una ocasión le dijo que él no era el centro del universo, pero Estados Unidos simplemente no le creyó. No quiso hacerse a la idea de que alguien pudiera dejarlo a él, a la potencia mundial.  
—Lovino, ¿hablamos? —pidió con sus sonrisa de siempre, pero el italiano apenas le dirigió una mirada antes de irse con su hermano menor.

—¿Por qué no lo perdonas si lo extrañas? —Susurró Veneciano cuando estaban solos en casa, viendo como su hermano se deshacía poco a poco de ese gesto duro que siempre portaba—. Estoy seguro que él te extraña también —añadió como un gesto tardío, su intención no era humillar a su hermano con sus sentimientos confusos.

—Porque él nunca ha dicho nada —respondió con sencillez, dándole la espalda a su hermano menor, evitando que viera el dolor que nunca iba a mostrarle a nadie—. Porque él nunca ha sido sincero en nada —pensó, antes de morder un tomate con fuerza, esperando que el bastardo de España llegase y le hiciese sentir mejor.

Si Estados Unidos no puede decir que me extraña, yo tampoco tengo que hacerlo. Y esa era su lógica sencilla, porque Romano nunca había tenido que ser sincero con sus sentimientos tampoco.

**Alex Syntek – Volverte a ver.**

Miró a su lado con un sentimiento extraño, agridulce. No podía ni si quiera mirar al chico rubio a los ojos por vergüenza. Su corazón le repetía una y otra vez que había cometido un error, pero su orgullo, aquel maldito orgullo le podía mucho más.

—Lo siento —susurró, sintiendo la acidez recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

¿De qué servía disculparse ahora?, Ahora cuando Antonio estaba al otro lado del mundo, probablemente feliz de la vida de haberse librado de alguien tan pesado como él. Porque Lovino siempre había creído que eso ocurriría.

Y las caricias que Alfred había dejado en su cuerpo, junto con aquellos "te quiero" en un idioma que no era español, lo hacían querer regresar a España y ver Antonio, disculparse y continuar con sus vidas. Pero no era más fantasía, Lovino sabía que no iba a hacerlo y que Antonio esta vez no iría corriendo a él.


End file.
